Blazing Ashes
by Animeiz
Summary: What could go wrong on this fine day at work? Let's cook some fish on a fire. ONE-SHOT (It's short, obviously) Sequel may or may not be coming soon... R&R greatly appreciated! (Newly edited)


This is my first contribution to the Free! fandom, and my first fanfic. This is a ONE-SHOT based off Season 2 ED. Enjoy this sad story (or don't, cause you could get the feels).

.

.

.

Hold me in your thoughts, take me to your dreams  
>Touch me as I fall into view<br>When the winter comes keep the fires lit  
>And I will be right next to you<p>

-_Keep Me in Your Heart_, Warren Zevon

.

.

.

I'm going to stay with you. No matter what, I'll stay with you. That's what friends are for," I soothe the brunette.

But he isn't listening. "I'm sorry Haru, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" The brunette sobs into my uniform. "It's all my fault. I wasn't…"

Azure eyes interrupt him. "_Mako_, it's not your fault," I say firmly, "We'll get out of this."

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen minutes before…<em>

The sizzle of grease splatters over my apron. I look down, shocked out of my daydream.

_Dammit. _"The fish is burnt." I sigh, pull out my earbuds and take the pan off the range and dump its contents into a bin.

"Overcooked again, Nanase? You should just quit."

_Shut up. _I blatantly ignored my coworker and went to fillet another mackerel.

The man brushes past my area with a rag, and tosses it at me. "The least you can do is clean up."

_Later then. _I catch it, gently pitching it by the stovetop and zone out, returning to my work, going back to listening to my music.

"Yo, Nanase, I'm going to take a break. Be back in thirty. And I'm opening the window too, it's getting hot in here." _Okay. _I faintly acknowledge that and keep busy, humming along to the tune of the playing song. Time becomes irrelevant as I work.

After a while, that's when I smell it. _Smoke. I knew it. Someone had been careless and left the food on the burner._ I stop working, pausing my MP3 player to go turn off the burner, but what I found was not what was expected. _Shit._

* * *

><p>Everything is burning. The flames threaten to engulf the entire kitchen. I freeze. <em>How had I not noticed?<em> I stand there, wide-eyed.

Sirens blare. That startles me out of my shock. _What can I do, what can I do... _But it's too late. The door is cut off already, fire extinguisher on the other side of the room. _Shit, shit, shit. _A gentle breeze blows past me, and reminding me of the open window. But I'm on the fifth floor. I'd never make the jump. I punch out the window screen and stick my head out, hoping someone can see me.

"_Up here!_" Firefighters outside signal that they would save me. _They see me… I'll be fine. _I turn back around, to see the kitchen falling apart. The building strains and groans, the timbers threatening to collapse on me.

_Soon. _I kneel_. _Smoke irritates my eyes, they became glassy, and hope becomes scarce. I suck in air, only to be met with scalding heat. Scorching hot tongues lick at my skin, burning. I curl up, trying to stay away from the incandescence. It felt like forever, and I'm roasting. _Water… I wish I had water… _The seconds tick by, every one feeling agonizingly slow. I try to stay alert by counting numbers, and thinking positive thoughts, yet time still drags.

Just as I'm on the brink of oblivion, the door bursts open, and a firefighter is there. A familiar one. "HARU! Where are you?"

"Makoto," I croak, coughing. "Window…"

Heavy footsteps pound toward me, arms wrapping around me.

"You're okay, Haru, I've got you," my best friend's muffled voice eases me.

I lean heavily on Mako, who hands me a wet cloth. "Put this on your face, over your mouth and nose. We have to move quickly. Are there any others?"

I shake my head, and whisper a quiet "Thank you."

Mako carries me to the door, to get out of the building. He smiles at me. "We're almost there Haru. Are you injured?"

"N-nn-no..." Just as I pass the threshold, the ceiling collapses. Plaster blows up dust, making the affects worse. Everything goes flying, and I grab at the tiles, skidding to a stop.

* * *

><p>It takes me a while to recover. My head is spinning, and when I finally get it together, I can see that the doorway has been completely blocked off.<p>

"Mako?" _Nothing._ "Makoto?" _Crap._

Turning around, I crawl around the area, coming across a body. "Mako?" The form groans. I shake him, straining to pull him. But he's stuck on something.

"C'mon Mako, we have to move!" I croaked. _Crap. The flames are growing. _The timbers of the door frame are glowing a bright orange. Faintly, I hear Mako say something, and near his face.

"Leg…stuck…You have to…" I didn't let him finish. "_No. _I won't leave you."

Glassy emerald eyes, clouded by dust and smoke, look at me. "You have to go… or else we both won't make it…and it'll be my fault…"

"I still won't leave my best friend behind," I cough. "We can do this together… you and me. It's okay, we'll be alright."

A silence settles between us, our connection revealing my intentions. I stare at him with my piercing eyes, a silent agreement in my gaze. His eyes glitter, and I know for sure that I will stay with him until the end.

"I'm going to stay with you," I state, solidifying the fact. I pull him close and whisper, "No matter what, I'll stay with you. That's what friends are for."

Mako sobs into my shoulder. "I'm sorry Haru, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… It's all my fault. I wasn't…"

"_Mako,_ it's not your fault. We'll get out of this." I determinedly help Mako attempt to pull his leg out, but it's becoming hopeless. The debris is just too heavy, and we aren't strong enough.

We strain and tug, unrelenting, but the smoke is getting to me. I can feel the heaviness in my limbs. My vision is going hazy, but I have to keep trying. I can't give up. I try to pry the rubble off his leg, but I'm too lightheaded to see straight.

I keep trying, efforts futile. My arms are like lead, and my lungs ache with each breath I take. _At least I tried… _Collapsing, I glance at Makoto and struggle to whisper, "I'm sorry… Makoto…" A series of coughs interrupts my words. My last sentence is final. My voice dims, and Mako's face goes gray. "I hope you make it…" _Goodbye…_

"Haru? Haru! HARUKA!"

And that is the last thing I hear before my world fades to nothing.

.

.

.

No one but me can save myself, but it's too late  
>Now I can't think, think why I should even try<br>Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
>Death greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye<p>

-_Fade to Black_, Metallica

.

.

.

Well, that's it. I hope you may have enjoyed it? I may write a sequel or something about the aftermath. R&R greatly appreciated!


End file.
